


Tele

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis is on hold.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Tele

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Honey, I’m home,” Gladiolus calls, even though it’s not technically his home, because technically Ignis is his honey, and that’s enough. He fully expects to hear Ignis either groaning at the terrible introduction or walk in to find Ignis rolling his eyes, but for once, Ignis isn’t in the kitchenette. Gladiolus follows through to the well-lit, neatly-kept living room of his boyfriend’s new apartment. 

Ignis is over by the dining table, leaning forward onto it, one hand supporting his weight while the other holds his cell against his ear. He couldn’t look more annoyed if he tried. His eyes flicker up when he sees Gladiolus, and he nods—a barely-there greeting. Gladiolus hesitates for a moment, expecting Ignis to talk or even just hum—something to indicate the ebb and flow of a phone conversation. Gladiolus knows that whoever Ignis is talking to, it’s probably someone important. It could be Cor, Monica, maybe even the king himself—probably not Noctis, since they’d just text. But whoever’s on the other end, they don’t seem to be giving Ignis much of a chance to interject. 

Gladiolus should probably wait anyway. But it’s been a long day, and he’s been looking forward to staying in with Ignis since last weekend. He returns to the entranceway to shed his shoes and jacket, then lets himself into Ignis’ fridge to down a glass of chilled filtered water. Ignis stays in the same place. Eventually, Gladiolus grows impatient and wanders over. 

Ignis tilts the phone away from his mouth just long enough to say, “I’m on hold with the bank.” Then the phone’s back in place, his eyes returning to the spotless surface of his table. Gladiolus frowns. 

If Ignis were actually talking to someone, Gladiolus would probably back off. But being on hold doesn’t count. That means there aren’t technically any witnesses. 

He steps around Ignis, just like he’s been wanting to, and wraps his arms around Ignis’ trim waist. Ignis immediately stiffens. Gladiolus flattens into him anyway, crushing them together, one hand splaying across Ignis’ flat chest to hold him in. Ignis’ breath hitches, and Gladiolus can actually _feel_ it—Ignis’ body rises up into his hand before sinking back to his stomach. Gladiolus leans over Ignis’ shoulder to kiss his cheek. 

Ignis tries to worm away. Gladiolus tightens his grip and kisses him again, this time just behind his ear, tongue coming out to graze the skin. Ignis makes a short noise that he quickly cuts off. He tries to elbow Gladiolus, but Gladiolus just grunts and takes it, now scattering Ignis’ jaw line with more eager nips and licks. Ignis mutters, “Gladio, for goodness’ sake, I’m on the phone—”

“They’re not gonna answer,” Gladiolus counters, because if there’s one place that can stall forever, it’s the bank. Gladiolus could probably get them both off several times before someone actually picks up on the other end. He digs his fingers into Ignis’ smooth chest and dips his other hand between Ignis’ legs, cupping the growing bulge there. Ignis lets out a languid moan that breaks as Gladiolus starts massaging him, kneading him, getting him nice and hard and—

“Hello?” Ignis chirps, straightening up so hard that it actually dislodges Gladiolus’ grip. Ignis promptly shoves him away, continuing, “Yes. That’s right. My client number—”

He pauses as Gladiolus swoops in for a quick peck to his cheek, but then Gladiolus takes the hint and wanders off, chuckling to himself as Ignis huskily banks in the background.


End file.
